The invention relates to a device and a method for preventing excess pressure on a Christmas tree; and for extending the life of a Christmas tree.
This invention relates generally to apparatus for use in drilling and completing oil and natural gas wells to prevent excess pressure from building on various valves, including wing valves, master valves, and tubing spools.
More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus of a type in which the flow of well fluid within the Christmas tree is controlled by valve means within a passageway in the Christmas tree. In the drilling and completion of a well of the type contemplated by this invention, a relatively large diameter sleeve is normally used and is difficult and costly to install. To reduce costs, and maintenance on a tree, a device has been developed which fits within the Christmas tree, essentially, a sleeve is installed within the bore of the Christmas tree housing, which is easy and fast to use.
In the preferred and illustrated embodiment of the invention, a first tube or sleeve is lowered onto and release ably connected to the middle portion of the Christmas tree. This sleeve permits a high velocity high pressure flow stream to pass through the Christmas tree without damaging the various valves off the sides of the Christmas tree.
With these and other objects in view, which will become apparent to one skilled in the art as the description proceeds, this invention resides in the novel construction, combination, arrangement of parts and method substantially as hereinafter described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as come within the scope of the claims.
For purposes of promoting an understanding of the principles of the invention, reference will now be made to the embodiments illustrated in the drawings and specific language will be used to describe same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended. Alterations and modifications of the illustrated device are contemplated, as are such further applications of the principles of the invention as would normally occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains.
The invention overcomes the previous art by providing a tree saver apparatus for preventing excess pressure on a Christmas tree for a well. The Christmas tree has tubing, a master valve, a top valve, a second master valve, a wing valve. The apparatus of the inventions has a hydraulic system with a piston, a cylinder, an upper plunger, and a hand wheel. The apparatus also has a connection with at least 3 outlets connected to the cylinder, a frac wing valve connected to the connection with at least 3 outlets, a frac valve connected to the connection with at least 3 outlets, a mandrel connected to the piston rod, and a landing bowl connected to the top valve.
The invention is also a method for extending the life of a Christmas tree that connects to tubing.